


Entre cada palabra y cada madrugada

by Shameblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cicatrices, M/M, Romance, Slash, Viviendo juntos, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac se limitó a sonreír, con sus ojos azules brillando en esa mirada de picardía que a Parrish le gustaba e incomodaba por igual. Se preguntaba qué había hecho él para merecer algo así, o qué le había dado por querer meter en su departamento a un adolescente conocido de nada. </p>
<p>O cómo es que ambos pueden coexistir en el mismo departamento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre cada palabra y cada madrugada

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue escrito para un prompt del Kink Meme de la comunidad esTeenWolf.

El aroma del café fue lo primero que percibió al despertar, después el sonido de la radio y los cacharros al ser movidos de lugar. Era domingo y en verdad que no quería hacer nada con su vida, simplemente fundirse allí y quedarse quieto, esperando a lo que fuera. Pero se decidió por levantarse, quizá porque escuchó algo romperse o porque la costumbre de estar alerta estaba muy arraigada en su cabeza, tanto que a veces no le dejaba dormir y rodaba por el colchón desesperado. Así que lo hizo, aún con los ojos medio cerrados y el sueño atorado en todo el cuerpo.

Cuando estaba llegando a la cocina fue que pudo entender la letra de la canción que sonaba en la radio y por debajo el murmullo de Isaac cantando en sintonía. Tan solo asomarse por la puerta vio su espalda, blanca y ancha mientras se meneaba al ritmo de la música. Estaba cocinando algo y aparentemente no le oyó llegar, porque siguió contoneándose con el mismo vuelo que antes.

―Creo que te he dicho muchas veces que no andes sin ropa por aquí―saludó para luego entrar en la cocina y tomar la primera taza que vio, aquella del _«Somos uno por el mundo_ _»_ que le regalaron en alguna conferencia del medio ambiente a la cual tuvo que acompañar a su hermana hacía no menos de tres meses, justo antes de tomar su puesto en la policía de Beacon Hills.

Y en realidad era el novato de la comisaría, el salido de la milicia que decidió ir a tomar suerte a un pueblo alejado, donde las personas eran amables y él se había desacostumbrado a ello, porque el desierto de Afganistán era insensible y despiadado. Él era el novato de la policía que por un retazo de generosidad había llevado consigo a un huérfano descarriado, que ahora cantaba en su cocina con solo sus bóxers encima.

―No ando sin ropa―contestó Isaac, que luego se fue a sentar a la mesa frente a él―. Si quieres puedo quitarme todo para que ahora sí me puedas reclamar con propiedad.

―Es muy temprano Isaac, no empieces―susurró contra la taza de café antes de cerrar los ojos y beber. 

―Pero soy el que tiene la iniciativa en la relación. No trates de quitarme el título.

―En ese caso, Señor Iniciativa, hágame el favor de callarse.

―Sé que adoras el dulce sonido de mi voz ―canturreó frente a su cara, dejando oír a la radio en el fondo.

―Isaac―se quejó mientras lo veía a los ojos, que le regresaban la mirada con entusiasmo y ese brillo genuino que no desaparecía.

―Parrish.              

Isaac se limitó a sonreír, con sus ojos azules brillando en esa mirada de picardía que a Parrish le gustaba e incomodaba por igual. Se preguntaba qué había hecho él para merecer algo así, o qué le había dado por querer meter en su departamento a un adolescente conocido de nada.

No, eso ya no se lo preguntaba, porque lo sabía. Porque le era difícil olvidar esa escena, de Isaac con la cara empapada y los ojos perdidos en la comisaría, después de haberlo arrestado por invasión de propiedad privada debido a que se había inmiscuido en la escuela a altas horas de la noche, asustando a un velador que fue quien llamó a la policía.

Le era difícil olvidar sus ojos opacos y la sensación de que aquella mirada tan pesada y amarga calzaba con toda la impresión que daba Isaac; en los moretones difuminados en su cuello que pintaban de colores amarillos y morados la pálida piel; en los trazos de golpes sobre su cara y el labio ligeramente hinchado y roto. Le era complicado desprenderse del recuerdo de los dedos maltratados que se aferraban con fuerza a sus propios antebrazos, a sí mismo, como si no tuviera a nadie más para hacerlo.

Recordaba el _“Ya es muy tarde para que estuvieras fuera de tu casa”_ y la mirada seca de Isaac, con sus labios casi morados y los dedos enredados en la tela de su sudadera. El _“¿Cuál casa?”_ que ocupó por más segundos de lo debido el silencio estático que se formó entre ellos.

Tan solo fue verlo irse caminando hacia la salida de la comisaría que decidió que no podía perder nada por acobijar una noche a un huérfano con estragos de violencia familiar, a alguien que no tenía a nadie.

Isaac temblaba dentro de sus ropas cuando el policía fue a pararle antes de salir de la estación, y sus labios seguían morados y su cabello aún goteaba, pero sus ojos se hicieron un poco más claros, como si no pudiera creerse que en verdad alguien en ese pueblo pudiera hacer algo por él aparte de tenerle lástima a la distancia.

Al final terminó alargando la estadía del adolescente, porque sabía que el único amigo que Isaac tenía era Derek Hale, el otro gran huérfano de Beacon Hills, el tipo malo del pueblo, quien también tenía sus propios problemas y la reciente muerte de su hermana.

Dejarle quedarse unos días más no le incomodó para nada, porque Parrish tenía un buen corazón y el muchacho le agradaba. Sin embargo ver  pasar los ochenta kilos de Isaac en solo unos bóxers no era un suceso que pudiera dejar tan cómodo a cualquiera. Mucho menos cuando esos ochenta kilos de desnudez humana se restregaban plácidamente en su sillón.

―Se te va a enfriar el café―le dijo Isaac antes de levantarse para recoger su plato y buscar algo en la alacena, de espaldas a Parrish.

La espalda de Isaac era ancha y muy blanca y Parrish podía ver cada músculo marcado –cortesía del lacrosse, suponía- pero también las cicatrices que jamás se irían, aquellas que le cruzaban la piel como si fuera un lienzo y se perdían por el final, difuminándose. Estaba aquella larga y torcida que empezaba en su costado y finalizaba en el centro de su espalda, que era una línea rojiza que terminaba blanca; las del hombro que parecían letras que alguien trató de dejar ahí, marcadas a fuego, para que nunca olvidara; estaba aquella profunda en la espalda baja, que parecía dedos alargados y rompía con la piel en más de cinco grados distintos. Algunas llegaban hasta su cuello pero se perdían entre el cabello, otras simplemente estaban muy tenues, pero se encontraban ahí, adornando la piel de Isaac y llamándolo a recordar, a pensar en cómo había ocurrido cada una de ellas. Todas contaban una historia, una anécdota oscura de los días de Isaac bajo el yugo de su padre, o de los días que se peleaba la vida en las calles para salir adelante.

Parrish jamás se había atrevido a preguntar cómo habían sido hechas y nunca se atrevería, pero podía imaginárselo, y era horrible, sobre todo cuando los gritos agónicos de Isaac lo despertaban por la madrugada y tenía que ir a calmarlo, a abrazarlo por la espalda y detenerlo para que no se golpeara a sí mismo, para que dejara de arañarse los brazos y el cuello. Decirle que estaba bien, y que él estaba ahí y que jamás dejaría que nadie volviera a lastimarlo. Isaac se tomaba cerca de dos minutos en calmarse y regresar al presente, en los cuales jadeaba cansado y asustado, e incluso a veces susurraba por piedad, porque lo sentía y no quería que lo metieran al congelador, no otra vez. Y eran esas veces las que más le dolían a Parrish y maldecía mil veces al señor Lahey mientras hundía su nariz en el cuello del muchacho y le decía -se hacía escuchar por sobre su ajetreo- que respirara junto a él, que lo intentara. Le acariciaba los hombros y a veces el pecho hasta que Isaac caía en cuenta y lloraba en silencio, hundido en su abrazo.

Esos días Parrish no se despegaba de su lado y dormían juntos, solo para asegurarse que no habría otra pesadilla, que Isaac lograría dormir bien. La realidad era que ni él ni Isaac volvían a dormir, pero le tranquilizaba escuchar la respiración del muchacho y ver su espalda subir y bajar. Al despertar Isaac no le miraba pero le agradecía de espaldas antes de entrar al baño o desaparecer tras la puerta.

No supo cuándo pero ya estaba de pie con su mano acariciando el hombro del muchacho, repasando las leves líneas en su piel. Sintió el escalofrío de Isaac en la punta de sus dedos, pero también cómo los músculos se relajaban ante su toque, cómo Isaac ladeaba la cabeza ligeramente hasta dejarle una mejor vista de su cuello.

―Gracias por el café―susurró suave, notando como el cabello de Isaac se mecía ante su aliento.

Lahey se limitó a asentir y voltear su cabeza para verlo a los ojos, con la cara teñida de seriedad y algo de tristeza. Le miró a los labios y otra vez a sus ojos, que parecían querer gritarle tantas cosas que sobrepasaban a Parrish, pero que le encantaban sentir.

―No fue nada.

Parrish se alejó después, sonriéndole poco antes de desaparecer tras los muros. Sabía que Isaac le agradecía mucho y que intentaba pagárselo con pequeñas acciones. A Parrish ya no le importaba tanto, porque sabía que poco a poco, entre cada madrugada a su lado, o entre cada chiste del mediodía había llegado a sentir algo por Isaac, porque jamás podría olvidar todas y cada una de las miradas que le otorgaba, o esa manera tan sutil de decirle gracias.

Sabía que nunca le pediría irse de su casa, pero si Lahey lo deseaba él no le detendría. Solo esperaba que Isaac nunca quisiera marcharse. 


End file.
